Someone for Forever
by Aliya Regatti
Summary: A story from Rosalie's POV about when she had Carlisle change Emmett. My first fanfic. Oneshot. In response to the challenge by Bexy2008 and school.needs to go.


**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. I wrote it in response to a challenge by Bexy2008 and school.needs to go. Hope you like it! All reviews welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or any of it's characters.**

Rosalie POV

Hunting could be so tedious. There was no one to talk to and nothing to do but sit and wait for some stupid animal to make a sound.

I sniffed deeply, frowned, and then sniffed again. There were no small animals in the area, only a single bear. I was about to follow the most recent trail when a second scent hit my nose, coming from the same direction as the bear.

I just started running, flat out, as fast as a vampire can go. There was no good outcome – unless I could get there, and fast.

This was bad. The smell of human blood just grew stronger as I approached. I could hear a man screaming. I stopped breathing – I didn't want to lose control.

I burst into a clearing and nearly stopped dead in my tracks. At the very least, I slowed down to human speed and continued forward. The bear I'd been tracking was a huge sow grizzly, nearly seven feet tall standing and with brown fur. Running to the other side, I came at the bear like a bullet from a gun. Still not breathing, I snapped its neck and sank my teeth in.

When the burning in my throat had eased, I turned to look at the human. He was young, somewhere between 16 and 20, and a hiker or a hunter by the looks of it. There was a lot of gear and he had enough food for maybe two more days. Just because I didn't see a gun, didn't mean he didn't have one. He was very well muscled, but that wouldn't help anyone against a bear that size. From where he was, lying on his back, I could see many wounds on his head and back. His legs were shredded. I debated on whether or not to put him out of his misery. He was still screaming and it was beginning to hurt my ears. I decided to flip him over and see if the wounds he had on the front were small enough that I could just bring him to Carlisle. Carefully, I picked him up and turned him over.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in a small house. There was a darling baby boy in my lap. The dimples on his chin showed when he smiled and I ran my fingers through his curly black hair. I rocked him back and forth and he giggled for me._

_End flashback_

There were no wounds on his face but all sorts on the rest of him. I should have just ended his pain, but I couldn't. He looked just like an older version of Henry, the baby I'd held so many years ago. He was grimacing in pain but dimples still showed.

I made a split second decision. I was going to turn him. He would die if I didn't. I went back to the bear to fortify myself. Then I opened my airways to get used to the scent of his blood. I staggered back to the bear. There was no way I could turn him without sucking him dry.

Carlisle: he was his, and my, only hope. I took one last drink before I grabbed him and started running. Carlisle was within a hundred miles and he said he'd be home until I called him. I couldn't risk calling Carlisle for the fear he'd say no. He'd been adamant about not turning any more people. 'When he has this boy in front of him, he'll feel differently,' I told myself.

I ran continuously. I was faster than the wind. The boy sometimes screamed and sometimes was silent. He never wiggled and tried to get out of my arms. I think he knew he was dying.

I burst into the final clearing calling for Carlisle. He was upstairs in his study. Then he was down here with me, helping me bring him into the house.

We set him on the kitchen table. He groaned and Carlisle copied him.

"What did you do Rose?" he asked, looking at the numerous wounds.

Horrified, I said, "Not me. I saved him from a bear."

"But I told you before," Carlisle began lecturing; "I will not change anyone ever again."

"He won't live, even with all of your medical expertise. Please, change him," I begged.

"Are you sure you want the responsibility of a newborn, Rose? You know how difficult you were. Imagine that, and trying to control it."

Carlisle was right. It was a huge responsibility. But, I couldn't bear to see anyone so young, with such an angel's face, die.

"I'll take care of him. Just change him for me. We both know we don't have much time." His heart was slowing.

Carlisle nodded.

I watched Carlisle bite him. I ran to his side as he began to scream.

I sang in his ear, like I would for little Henry as he cried. When his screams quieted, I would tell him about what he was becoming and about our special way of life. His eyes remained frightened the whole time, as though he thought the bear was still there, right above him. Or maybe he was scared of us and what he was becoming.

By the end of the third day, he looked like everyone in the family: white perfect skin, flawless complexion. His eyes were red, but that was normal for any newborn.

"Were you telling the truth?" My breath caught. His voice was gorgeous.

"Yes," I said.

"I, I'm a vampire?" he stuttered. I nodded in answer.

I braced myself for more questions. But he didn't start with the one I was expecting.

"What's your name?" he inquired.

"My name is Rosalie Hale. What's yours?" I wanted to know the name of the angelic being I'd just rescued.

"I'm Emmett McCarty. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure, Emmett. As many as you want," I answered, "But before you ask too many, we have to wait for Carlisle to get here. He is the one who turned both of us. So, burning questions only."

"Good thing this is a burning question then. Why does my throat feel as though someone is trying to set it on fire and succeeding?"

I laughed and startled Emmett. The sides of the table he was still sitting on shredded where his hands had gripped it. This, of course, made me laugh even more. I'd done the same thing to the bed Carlisle had changed me on. It happened when Esme had thought of something that made Edward burst out laughing. Edward and Esme hadn't been home because Carlisle had called to tell them that we were changing someone.

That's when I knew we would be great together. That I'd found my perfect match.

I leaned closer to Emmett and he leaned in.

Carlisle walked in and caught us kissing right there, on his kitchen table.


End file.
